Levitate
Levitate is the seventh single off by Hollywood Undead off of their album American Tragedy. Reception It peaked at #34 on the Billboard Hot Rock Songs chart. Official Lyrics Can't stop, I need some help Fuck you, I'm by myself Is it a truth or lie? It's what you can't deny 'Cause it's the way you think Mixed with the pills and drink Brought back to the way you are Float up till you're close to God You know that hiding ain't gon' keep you safe Because the tears on your face, they leak and leave a trace So just when you think that true love's begun It goes off at any second just like a loaded gun You know I can take you straight to heaven if you let me You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me You know that I can make your body levitate, le-levitate-tate I can make your body levitate, le-levitate, you know Can't stop the feeling, high as the ceiling I got the money, who's fucking dealing? You feel the heat like the barrel of a gun I forgot the last time I saw the sun We've got this disease that's digging deeper in me It's like my mind is leaving but my heart keeps beating So I'll paint the walls red, drip from the nose Where it goes, nobody really knows Hit the bottle, she's gone, I'll follow I fall asleep, there ain't no tomorrow Gone so far, no one can save me Who needs you when I got my baby? My baby's beautiful, she loves me true And if she dies, I hope I die too You know I can take you straight to heaven if you let me You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me You know that I can make your body levitate, le-levitate-tate I can make your body levitate, le-levitate, you know I'mma put down on another sack of them Then it's straight back to the flask again I can't help stop what's happenin' On the wrong track, yeah, I'm back again Up shit's creek and I'm paddlin' Blacked out room in a Travel Inn Good ideas, I'm lacking them I'm too fucked up, now I'm babblin' When I had to fix these damages All these goddamn damages Covered myself with bandages From all these d-damn damages When I had to fix these damages All these goddamn damages Covered myself with bandages From all these goddamn damages You know I can take you straight to heaven if you let me You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me You know that I can make your body levitate, le-levitate-tate I can make your body levitate, le-levitate, you know You know Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Dorian "Wook" Crozier - drums *Serban Ghenea - mixing *John Hanes - mix engineering *Kevin Rudolf - all instruments, production Trivia *This song was recorded by Kevin Rudolf. *This song was mixed by Serban Ghenea at Mixstar Studios, Virginia Beach, VA. *This song was remixed for American Tragedy Redux by the electro house duo, Digital Dog. Their remix of the song became the lead single off of the album, which led to the song getting its own music video to help promote the album. *This song also received another remix by the band themselves, dubbed Levitate (Rock Remix). It was released as a single as a sort of "Christmas present" from the band to the fans in December 2011. *A sort of cameo was made by a former member, The Phantasm (Justin Roman) in the music video. Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Singles Category:2011 Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny Category:Explicit Category:Music videos Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Jacob Kasher Category:Written by Kevin Rudolf Category:Produced by Kevin Rudolf Category:Official Lyrics